Defective Angel
by Love Is a Myth
Summary: "Not cool, man! sleeping with a chick when we're here in your room!"When an underground facility is found out, their prized experiment's fate is handed down to four hormonal teenage boys and did i mention that she was stark naked when they found her?
1. Dumpster

**I don't own naruto. **

Summary: Somewhere underground is a small facility made for a reason, a reason that was thought mad and impossible.

That reason was _me_, eve 01689, or more referred to as 'Sakura'

**.**

**Chapter one:**

_**Dumpster.**_

**.**

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

_-_

_water…._

_why is there water….. every where?_

_w-where am I?_

_-_

Then I opened my eyes, blinking, I could see bubbles forming whenever I breathe, I shot my hands forward and felt it hit some sort of barrier but I can't see it. I can only see water, everywhere…..

Then I felt unconsciousness take me

-

- S C E N E D I V I D E R -

-

In a dark room there were silhouettes shone through the lone strip of light made by a slightly opened door, one was lying down on a steel examining table and the other one standing beside the table.

It was a man presumably, for the contours of his body were rigid and straight no curves in sight, and if you can see through the darkness, you will see that the man standing near the table was smiling while looking down at the figure laying there.

" I finally found you, finally you're complete and perfect, I know that all those years of sweat and blood will be worth it but for now sleep eve 01689—no _Sakura."_

_._

S C E N E D I V I D E R -

.

Red lights blaring, chaotic sounds everywhere, people running around panicking were the scene that Uchiha Fugaku came to.

"What's going on?" he asked not to kindly with a glare to one of the police officers running around. _Well I think anyone who is called in at two thirteen in the morning in only you're undergarments and a robe, have the right to be snappy and I swear if this is just another one of those---_

"W-well sir a reliable source informed one of our o-officers that a- um…. A-an illegal facility underground is in m-motion—" stuttered the poor officer who was experiencing an uchiha's burning glare

"Yes, Yes. I already got that by just looking at the scene, but what do you need me here for?!" fugaku shouted already at his wit's end.

"T-the officer in-charge wanted to have a word with y-you s-sir about t-the s-situation." Stuttered yet again the scared shitless officer.

And without another word he was already heading to the direction of the underground facility.

.

S C E N E D I V I D E R -

.

The sun was blaring at his eyes when he opened his eyes that morning, so he did what any dignified person would do, he glared at the sun. yes real dignified for someone such as Sasuke Uchiha isn't it? You can just feel the sarcasm overflowing now. But at least he wasn't dumb enough to actually keep glaring at the sun and just buried his head under the sheets again, effectively preventing his eyes from experiencing an excruciating blinding burning heart wrenching pain, unfortunately his friend—_best friend_ naruto wasn't as lucky to be blessed with the knowledge that if you glare at the sun too much it will bring you **excruciating blinding burning heart wrenching pain, **and so a scream was heard throughout the neighborhood.

It's a good thing that there was tooth paste ready to be used in the bathroom…….

-

-

Then another resounding, excruciated scream was heard…..

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

.

S C E N E D I V I D E R -

.

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!!"

"Baka."

"TEME!"

"Why are we going to the hospital, again?" Neji asked rubbing his forehead, probably because of a head ache forming.

"Because dobe's pathetic enough to burn his eyes this early in the morning, _then_ put tooth paste over his eyes to 'soothe' the pain."

"What'd you say, you teme?!"

*yawn "troublesome."

Neji sighed, shaking his head thinking why he had friends like them.

Suddenly all the yelling and arguing stopped when they passed by a security taped section on the street leading to the forest just beside the hospital.

Mainly because sasuke approached one of the officers on patrol, well more specifically his elder brother, Uchiha Itachi.

"Why is this place barricaded by the police?"

"Obviously, we're investigating this location."

"Why? is someone murdered here?"

"I'm not really assigned here, just filling in for Shisui, but it's not murder most likely and if it was a murder I wouldn't tell you outoto, you should know that." Itachi said professionally, of course with a hint of teasing.

Sasuke did the mature thing and just replied "hmph!" then walked away with his friends, continuing onwards, towards the hospital passing by the usual mail box with the large garbage carrier and the lamp post in the narrow street.

.

S C E N E D I V I D E R -

.

"Finally got it fixed!" naruto yelled as he sighed in relief, with a plaster on his left eye proving his obvious relief.

It was already dark when they got out of the hospital, well they wouldn't have gone out late if naruto wasn't making such a fuss in the hospital thus making them get on their way home late, resulting on his friends already having tick marks except shikamaru since he was just sleeping the whole time in the hospital….

*sigh "Naruto will you just shut up for once?" said neji as they passed the gate of the hospital

"Hmph! Fine!" naruto yelled once again making the others who are already ticked become even angrier.

As they walk within an eerie silence naruto was itching to say something since he doesn't feel comfortable with the silence and the dark. So naturally he was relieved to see the lamp post a head, meaning they were getting nearer, plus there's some light.

Now he can eat that candy he has been itching to chew on! And so he unveiled the sugary goodness and was about to discard the annoying wrapper but a hand holding his wrist stopped him.

"_Don't you even dare._ " said a very scary neji, who was the one holding naruto's hand in an iron grip, and poor naruto could only nod quietly, while putting the wrapper away in his pocket.

"We're going to pass by the garbage carrier; you can throw it there, instead _after_ you put the gum inside the wrapper when you're done with it." Neji said sternly

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. neat-freak." Naruto said rolling his eyes and as usual neji just opted to ignore him, a wise decision.

When they were finally at the garbage carrier, everything was silent except for the sounds of naruto chewing his gum. Everyone was looking at naruto's direction some glaring –coughnejicoughsasukecough- and others just staring –duh, shikamaru- while naruto was just obliviously chewing his gum, that is until neji fake coughed to get his attention, to which he responds:

"what?" he asked

"Well? Aren't you supposed to be putting away you're gum?" neji asked, the tick marks on his head coming back with a vengeance.

"huh? Oh.. yeah!" naruto yelled as he figured it out and I think we all know what everyone is thinking: _Baka._ Well except for naruto he was thinking about his ramen flavored chewing gum and how it would be such a waste to throw it away when it still had a little taste in them……

-

-

-

…. And so, he just kept chewing on his gum.

-

Therefore earning a 'BONK' to the head and a loud: I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!

And there goes naruto falling to the newly opened pit of doom, in other words….. The garbage carrier.

There was a loud resounding _Thunk! _noise the sound of a skull hitting something metallic…..

Well hopefully it will help the dobe get his brain working OR just get him to be even dumber than usual….

Sigh, they seem to do that a lot today.

"owwiee… mpfhm!"

"What is it Naruto? Just get out of there already, stop playing with garbage, you can do that another time, but not now." the ever so wise shikamaru stated.

"mfphm! Mhpf!"

"What was that dobe? We can't hear you through your stupidity." Taunted the Uchiha.

_Thump!_

"I pant am not pant stupid pant and I pant 'm not pant playing with pant garbage, Teme!"

"Hn, dobe."

"Why you---"

"Anyway, Naruto what got you hold up in the dumpster?"

"I-I'm not quite sure either, shikamaru, but it was something soft, yet hard at the same time…."

"Maybe he hit his head too hard, this time….." whispered neji.

"No! I swear I felt it! I'll show you, then we'll see who's the idiot!"

Sigh "fine, whatever, the faster we get this done, the faster I get to go to sleep. Yawn"

"it's just over here!" Naruto shouted while lifting the lid of the dumpster to reveal…..

.

_*_*_*_*_*_

**Hehehe Cliff hanger! So that you may review yo pretty lazy butts up! And if you don't, you won't know when I'll be able to update……**

**Readers: is that a threat?**

**Me: Do you want it to be? – cackles maniacaly onto the sky-**

**Readers: no!**

**Me: good. THEN REVIEW YOUR MARVELOUS BUTTS OFF! NOW! YES NOW! CLICK THE TEMPTING BUTTON!**

**Thanks for reading!**

***Sakura**


	2. Leaking Pads

**I don't own Naruto.**

**.**

**Chapter two:**

_**Leaking Pads**_

"Naruto, about that idiot statement….. _you_ are still the **idiot.**" Neji deadpanned as he found himself looking down the dumpster, finding it a complete waste of time and effort, because all he's seeing is clumps of garbage—banana peels, bottles, old sheets etc.—and a metal pipe which is probably the 'hard' thing that he hit….. The idiot.

*yawn "Now that we've proved, yet again, that Naruto is a complete and utter idiot, can we go home, now?"

All of them—except Naruto—were about to nod in agreement, when they were suddenly scared out of their wits—though Neji and Sasuke won't admit that out loud—by none other than Itachi Uchiha himself, approaching them in the dark with the head lights of his police car blinding them.

He then proceeded to go out of his car and started making his way to them.

"What are you all doing out so late?" he asked in a condescending tone, making them feel like they were kids stealing from the cookie jar, while raising an eyebrow, completely disregarding their previous fright.

"What are _you_ doing out so late?" Sasuke shot back at him, obviously displeased, if the scowl on his face was any indication……

In response itachi raised his eye brow even higher—how does he even pull that off without looking like a complete idiot? It's so damn unfair!—while amusement flooded his eyes.

"Eh-hem, I believe what Sasuke _meant_ to say was that, is there any reason for us _not_ to be out at this time in the evening?" Neji said, smoothly covering for sasuke's painfully stupid come back.

"As a matter of fact, yes there is. The police is making known to every citizen that as a precautionary measure we have placed a temporary curfew on everyone in the city."

"What? Why? When the hell did _this_ happen?" screamed Naruto, as usual.

"Shut up, Naruto. Anyway, what do you want us to do now?" Shikamaru lazily drawled, asking Itachi.

"Seeing as you're already past the curfew, we can't afford you guys still roaming around, so you'll all just have to sleep over at the Uchiha Mansion." Itachi said with a blank face, as if it was the obvious solution….. but I guess it wasn't at all obvious to the now disgruntled teens.

.

S C E N E D I V I D E R -

.

A few hours later at the very same alley the four teens were glowing beryl eyes opened. Rustles were heard inside the garbage carrier, the light posts light flickering…

Flickering on……

_The garbage carrier was swiftly opened making a large 'Bam!' sound….._

Flickering off……

_A petite figure showed through the light that the moon has casted over it….._

Flickering on……

_A strong wind blew ruffling soft sheets and long silken hair, shrouding the figure……_

Flickering off…..

_The wind stopped leaving only a weak breeze, then everything was still and silent……_

Flickering on…..

_Then the silhouette was gone……gone with the wind, leaving the alley as empty as it was before it came._

.

S C E N E D I V I D E R -

.

"Naruto, what happened to your shirt?" Neji asked, from the farthest place away from Naruto, all the way from the other side of the room, placing a futon down on the floor while scrutinizing naruto's obscenely orange shirt.

"What about it?" asked shikamaru as he yawned, not bothering to lay out his futon properly, already sprawled on it.

"It has a tear on it." Neji replied still curious.

"What? Really? Where?" Naruto shouted as he span around in circles trying to look for the aforementioned tear on his clothing.

"Hn. The Dobe must've teared it when he fell in the dumpster." Responded Sasuke as he laid on his soft bed.

"That explains the smell then." Shikamaru said half asleep already.

"Which is why I chose the farthest place from Naruto, anyway go borrow one of Uchiha's shirts, and would it hurt you to freaking take a shower?" Neji said getting increasingly impatient with Naruto for some reason…..

_Is he PMS-ing?_

Was the thought that crossed his friend's minds.

Neji being suspected to read minds said "And **no**, I am not PMS-ing. Douche bags." He said lying down and while closing his eye after turning off the lights.

"Good night to you too, remember to check for any leaks in your pad tomorrow, kay?" Naruto said teasingly followed by a yawn then he turned on his side and closed his eyes.

By that time practically everyone was asleep, not knowing that when tomorrow comes, their lives will change forever…..OR neji's pad leaked and Sasuke becomes livid…..either way something will make a drastic change in their lives.  
.

S C E N E D I V I D E R -

.

"Shikamaru Nara for all intents and purposes was generally perceived as lazy, the kind that thinks it's too much work to show enthusiasm in anything even when he was scared, he hid it well (at least most of the time…though there was that incident back in pre-school….) so imagine the shock of all his friends sleeping in sasuke's room when he suddenly screamed out of nowhere looking wide eyed at something on the foot of sasuke's bed post, as if he was Naruto seeing the ramen king or something……. That morning was sure as hell going to be filled with utter chaos……

.

**Here's your new chapter. Hope you didn't wait too long! ;)**

**Ps: would it hurt readers to at least drop a review?**


	3. I am so Damned!

**I am sooo Damned….. Sorry!**

Guys, I am soooo sorry that I haven't been updating in a while for _any_ of my stories.

I just recently moved to the U.S. and the internet connection doesn't work on my laptop so I'm using my uncle's computer right now and according to my friends in , with the rate that people review in my stories I shouldn't really post this author's note, but I like to keep readers informed so I'm also sorry if you were expecting a new chapter.


End file.
